Tord's Revenge
by Kasey Marie
Summary: Tord is back, and he wants revenge on all the things Tom has put him through. Is it just some petty plot, or does it have deeper roots? Rated T for violence, that could change... Mainly Tom and Tord but with some Edd and Matt as well. OCs will come later EDDSWORLD FANFIC


**A/N: hey guy, this story was posted up on my dA account rmhill10. I've decided to bring it here. One of the characters is named after my penname (Kasey Marie) annnd that was coincidental. Or was it? It was, but you know, I just like the name. She bears next to no resemblance to me. Anyway sorry this chapter is so short. Longer chapter later! Also excuse any typos/grammatical errors. This was a fic from a long time ago and I'm... to lazy to auto-correct. If you want to beta for me, please message me, I NEED YOU!**

**Edd and the gang don't belong to me, only my shirt an laptop I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY!  
**

* * *

Edd, Tom and Matt were sitting around, watching the television when they heard a knock on their door.  
"Matt, go get the door." Edd said without looking up from the T.V. The classic Zombies Ate My Girlfriend was on pay per view, and there was no chance in hell he would miss a second of it. Matt frowned.  
""Why do I always get the bloody door? Make Tom do it." he whined. Tom sighed.  
"Fine. Obviously I'm the only one here with functioning legs." he got up and looked through the peephole. Apparently the front porch's light burned out, so all he saw was a shadowy figure. He unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, instantly regretting it.  
"Hello Thomas," Tord Larsson said, glaring.  
"Holy folding chair on an alligator." Tom said. "Back already? What has it been, three years?" by this time, Edd and Matt had made it to the door, wondering if it was really true what they heard from the couch. Tord was finally back, after years of no communication.  
"Tord! What a lovely surprise." Matt said. "What brings you in England?"  
"Well actually, I've been a bit down on my luck." Tord said. "Do you think you could spare a room until I get back on my feet.  
"Sure," Edd and Matt said.  
"No!" Tom said. Tord continued to glare at him.  
"I see he's still here." he said darkly. Edd chuckled awkwardly, picking up on the cold air between the two.  
"Um, I'll go put the kettle on for tea." he muttered, getting out of there fast. Matt got a bit wide eyed, picking up on Edd's lame excuse to leave the room.  
"Oh, I think I hear the telephone, or something." he said quickly, rushing from the room and leaving Tom and Tord alone.  
"You know, at least I didn't run away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs." Tom said, crossing his arms. "So don't give me any crap."  
"So now you are comparing me to some beast? What happened to me being a commie?" Tord asked.  
"Who said I changed my views on you, Tord?" Tom said. "You better not overstay your welcome, that's all I'll say." from the hallway, Edd and Matt listened in, ready to intervene if needed.  
"Someday you will meet your demise, Thomas." Tord said. He gave a look of pure venom. His eyes were dead and cold, and he seemed to be snarling a little. It was a look of disgust and hatred, only worn by the most sickened of people. Tom was taken aback by the comment and the look. His eyes widened a bit, but he regained his composure.  
"Tord, that was years ago, why can't you just let it go?" Tom said. From the hall Edd gave Matt a questioning look, and Matt shrugged in return. What was Tom talking about anyway? "For gods sake, man up and let it go."  
"Some things you just can't let go Thomas." Tord said. "Even an idiot like yourself would know that. Just be forewarned that karma will catch up to you." Edd decided it was time to break up the argument.  
"Tea time!" he said, walking into the living room. "Everyone in the kitchen, we must catch up, Tord."  
"Of course, I have many things to tell you." Tord said, keeping his eyes on Tom. Tom glared and walked from the room.  
"I'm going to bed," he said.  
"But don't you want-" Matt started  
"NO!" Tom said, slamming his door.


End file.
